A Minecraft Love Story
by GreenCreeperLover
Summary: Ender the Enderman and Cupa the Creeper find each other one night. They become friends and journey across the land. Only one problem, Ender wants to be more than friends but Cupa doesn't like Ender that way. Will Cupa choose to become a couple, or will she decide to stay friends? Will they find other people that they like more? Rated T for romance and minor use of bad language.
1. Chapter 1: They meet

It was during one Minecraft night, that a Creeper spawned in the middle of a field. The Creeper had a soft green colored hair, and only had a green hoodie with a Creeper face to wear. It had light grey eyes. As it looked around its surroundings, it could see lot's of trees and many other mobs. The Creeper sat down on the grass and began to think. It thought about it's days ahead and who it would meet. It stared at the ground awile and soon fell asleep.

When the Creeper woke up, it was the next night. The Creeper stood up and turned around. It could see a strange figure with magenta eyes walking closer and closer towards it. This made the Creeper scared, VERY scared. Not knowing any ways to defend it's self, the Creeper began to cry. The figure, seeing the Creeper cry, ran over to help the poor mob.

"Are you OK? I'm sorry, you poor thing, I didn't mean to make you cry! My name is Ender, what's yours?" Ender smiled at the Creeper and stroked her hair. The Creeper started blushing. "Uh… stop playing with my hair please. And my name is Cupa." Cupa sat down and sighed. Ender sat down next to Cupa."So lets get things strait." he said "I am a boy and you are a girl. Yes?" Cupa nodded not knowing what 'boy' or 'girl' meant.

"What is a boy? What is a girl?" Cupa asked. Ender sighed and began explaining the two genders. At the end he added "Only girls and boys can love each other. And errrr… I think I love you, Cupa" The two stared at each other for a while until Cupa finally said "How can you like me?! I don't even know you and we only met 10 minutes ago!" She stood up and walked away. Ender rolled his eyes. "Cupa, if you go into the world of Minecraft by yourself, I am certain you will die. You don't have the experience, but I do. I was stranded here 7 years ago! I've been here 7 years and you have been here a day!" he yelled. Cupa stopped walking. She turned around and walked back to Ender.

"I changed my mind. I'll stay with you. But, I don't love you, so don't kiss me or whatever. And we are never going to love each other, got it?" Ender nodded and they began walking across the field just as the sun rose.


	2. Chapter 2: Bad things happen

"So, let me get this strait. We can travel anywhere?!"

"Yeah, you bet we can." Ender replied. He loved when Cupa asked random questions like that. They continued up the grass covered hill, trying to make it to the top. "You know yesterday" Ender began "I'm sorry about what I said or if it hurt you."

**(AN: You have to have read chapter 1 to get this. BTW this is one day after chapter 1)**

"I wasn't hurt, Ender. Inside, I felt like laughing because you sounded like a dork!" Through out the day, Ender had been telling Cupa some name-calling words. And 'dork' was her favorite. And most frequently used. "You know what, Cupa? You're the funniest person I've ever met." Ender said sarcastically. They both laughed, and caught each other's gaze. Their eyes met, and they both suddenly looked away. "Remember what I said. Don't look at me like that" Cupa sighed.

As they neared the top of the hill, (more like mountain) Ender began to hear something. A little something that sounded like an axe cutting a tree. _Steve._ Ender thought. " Hey Cupa, lets turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Lets go." Ender began walking back down the hill, while Cupa stayed where she was, not moving an inch. "You can't boss me around. I wanna see the other side of the hill!" She began running up the hill with Ender not far behind, trying to chase her. "Stop!" Ender began crying. He knew that his newly found friend was going to die. Steve always killed mobs that dared come near him; especially Creepers. Ender stopped running. "I hope you remember me in mob Heaven!" he called to Cupa. She heard Ender talking and turned around. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked looking confused. *PING* And Cupa was shot with an arrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Go to sleep

"Dang you crappy world!" Ender shouted. Cupa was lying on the ground, obviously dying. "Why! Why not take me!?" Ender looked scared. He really wanted to help Cupa, but mobs _weren't_ doctors. The only thing he could think of doing, was pulling the arrow out of her. _Yeah, that will help. _Ender thought. He grabbed the arrow and threw it as far as he could. "OUCH!" Cupa yelped. Although it hurt her, color returned to her face. Ender sat down next to her, and took his sweater off. He had a black short sleeve T-Shirt on. He wrapped the sweater around her so that the blood would, hopefully, stop. He stoked her hair with his fingers, just like he did when they met. "Cupa" Ender whispered to her. "I don't care if you don't like it, but I love you. I hope my life you survive." Cupa's eyes widened at this. And as the sun set, she closed them. He kissed her four head and laid down next to her to her. They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4: On the heart breaking train

The next morning, Cupa and Ender woke up. And to Ender's surprise, Cupa didn't get angry that he was being romantic. _Maybe she does like me._ He thought. They both stood up and continued down the hill. "Next time, I will listen to you, Ender." Cupa said. "The arrow really hurt." Ender and Cupa's eyes met again, and this time they didn't look away. Ender's lips moved closer to hers, until suddenly they heard a voice call out to them. "Yo, long time no see, man." It said. Ender looked in the direction the voice came from until he saw another Enderman. The Enderman wore the same clothes as Ender, but he was _way_ shorter. "Hey dude!" Ender yelled. Both guys ran over to each other and hugged. "Cupa, this is Billy Bob Joe. You can also call him Grandpa Joe, that is his nickname. Grandpa Joe, this is Cupa. She doesn't have a nickname so call her Cupa!" The two shook hands, and said nice to meet you.

"You want to journey with us Billy Bob Joe?" Cupa asked.

"Sure!" he said. "Can I speak to Ender in private, please?" Ender shook his head and the two walked away from Cupa. "She your girlfriend, bro?"

"NO! We are just friends 'cause she didn't want to be together." Ender whisper shouted in reply. Billy patted him on the back. "I saw you two. You were going to kiss." Ender blushed tomato red. They walked back to Cupa. "Come on guys, I want to explore!" she whined. So, they walked away towards a forest.

~*~1 hour later… ~*~

"Dude." Grandpa Joe whispered to Ender as they watched Cupa attempt to climb a tree. "I totally dare you to kiss Cupa."

"As I said before. She. Does. Not. Like. Me."

"Don't care, I dare you."

"FINE." Ender sighed. Billy began pushing Ender towards Cupa, until they were close to the tree. Billy winked at Ender and ran away. "So Cupa…" Ender began. Cupa looked over to him and smiled. "Yeah?" She got down from the tree so they could talk. They were so close, their noses almost touched. "Do you love me?" Ender whispered very quietly so Billy couldn't hear.

"Enough to kiss you? Yes. Enough to be your girlfriend? No." They both moved their lips closer and closer to each other's, until they met. They both had their eyes closed. But, this wasn't just a kiss. It was them making out. They made out for about five minutes, until Billy Bob Joe ruined it all. "What the Hell guys. You guys made out for five frickin' minutes. I thought you guys weren't in love, for Notch's sake." And he stormed off into the woods. "Don't take it personally, he gets really jealous easily." Ender said.

"DON'T TAKE IT PERSONALLY?" Cupa yelled. "How did he even know? Why would you tell him! And to top it all off, that was the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Cupa looked so angry, it looked like she was going to punch Ender in the face. "I'm sorry Cupa! But he is my best friend! Please forgive Grandpa Joe and me! Sorry." Ender replied sofly. Cupa started crying. She was crying really hard. "Whatever we had, it is OVER!" she screamed. She ran away behind a tree, and cried.

Ender himself started to cry. The love of his life breaking up with him. Well, not exactly breaking up, if you know what I mean. Ender kicked the tree Cupa had been climbing and fell over. Normally he would have laughed at this, but now, he wasn't in the mood.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet Jane the block

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I was on vacation. I wanted to make this chapter longer, but the last sentence seemed like a perfect ending. I promise NEXT chapter will be long. Before I let you guys read I would like to say thank you to kallistarockz for helping me sooooooo much with my work and being a good friend. Also I would like to thank katniss4everdeen3 for always being there for me and having lots of helpful suggestions! Thank you guys so much, and may the force be with you! Now, let the chapter BEGIN! **

_Let her go! _Ender thought. After what just happened, he couldn't stop crying. He kept replaying the moment their lips locked, over and over again, which made him feel even worse. But he couldn't help thinking of her. She was his true love. "Ender?" he heard a voice call. Ender looked around and saw Billy Bob Joe running towards him. Ender rolled his eyes. What did he want now? He had already ruined his life. "Ender! Toughen up man!" Billy patted him on the back. Ender got up, and punched him in the face as hard as he could. Billy screamed in pain. "OUCH! What was that for?"

"For ruining my life. Now scram, or I'll kick you in the nuts." Billy did as he was told, and ran away as fast as his chubby legs could go. Ender watched him run into the distance, until suddenly, he felt someone pat him on the back. He turned around in surprise. It was Cupa. "Ender…" He looked into her beautiful eyes, seeing her hurt. "Ender, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was furious. I still am, and I don't know how I got the courage to say this but" She paused a moment, took a deep breath and said "I want to adventure alone. Not with you, not with anyone. You're the person I least want to hang out right now. If I want to hang out again, which I don't, I'll come back to look for you. I promise." She kissed Ender on the check, and ran back into the forest.

Ender's mind blanked out. He couldn't think anymore. The only thing he could do was stare out, far into the distance. Slowly, his mind came back from the dead, and he could wonder again. _No, not now!_ He thought. _She can't leave just yet! I have to say something to her! Arrrrggg! Why am I so stupid!_ Ender kicked a tree (again), fell over (again), didn't laugh (again) and thought about Cupa. He didn't think about the kiss, but he thought about those harsh words that came from her mouth. '_I want to adventure alone. Not with you, not with anyone. You're the person I least want to hang out right now.'_ Ender flinched. Those words were worse then a punch in the face right now. His eyes watered. _I'm not gonna cry again._ He told himself. But moments later, tears were pouring down his face. "WHY!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Birds flew out of the trees, scared of his loud noises. Ender picked up a grass block, as Enderman do, and played with it a while. He decided to call it Jane. He knew it was stupid to think a block was his friend, but now, under these circumstances, it was okay.

**So? Did you guys like it? Please write a review. Also, tell me if you liked that last sentence for an ending. I certainly did! Next chapter will be out next week. Until then, always remember I stole your face! (I got that from Katniss4everdeen3. One of her many catchphrases)**

**GreenCreeperLover IS OUTA HERE! **


	6. Chapter 6: We've got powers

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter! I have decided from now on I am going to write a quick message at the beginning and of all my chapters! Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my stories; I'm very thankful to have you guys. As I promised, this chapter is EXTRA long! Anyways, I'm hoping you want to read the chapter, so this message is officially OVER!**

"Good Morning Jane!" Ender said happily to his grass block. He knew Jane was a block, and he was okay with the fact that he might be going crazy. After yesterday, he didn't care what happened to him. He knew Cupa wouldn't be back. Even if she was 3 days old, this time he wouldn't stop her from adventuring, even if it killed her. Ender carried Jane over to a near-by river and dropped her in it. "Take a good bath while I cook food!" he said. Ender didn't need to eat, it was Jane who did. Ender was a Mob, not a human like Steve, the evil monster that killed innocent Mobs. He made a fire, and put acacia leaves in the fire. That was the 'food' for Jane. Ender ran to the river and took Jane out. He then ran back to the fire, put it out, and spoon-fed Jane the burnt leaves. _I wish Cupa were here_. He thought. _I hate this lifestyle, but it's all I got now._ Ender put Jane down, and laid down on the grass. He looked up at the sky, and closed his eyes. Everything was peaceful. Not.

"Hi there!" a voice said. Ender opened his eyes to see a female spider looking down at him. He got up, and looked at the spider. She was wearing a grey sweater and black and white leggings. "My name is Mindy, what's yours?"

"Uh… Hi, my name is Ender." Ender couldn't stop staring at Mindy, as she was really pretty. But looking at her reminded him of Cupa, and he didn't want to remind himself of yesterday. "Are you okay, Ender?" Mindy asked. She could see his eyes tearing up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Yesterday I broke up with my 'girlfriend' and I can't stop thinking about her." Mindy put her hand on Ender's back.

"There there. Let all your feelings out." she said as Ender began crying. She rubbed his back, and stroked his hair, just as he did when he met Cupa on her first night. "I saw you yesterday." Mindy whispered to Ender. "So I followed you. I was lonely. No one likes to hang out with spiders." Ender turned to Mindy, eyes wide.

"You want to adventure with me?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes! I would love to! Thanks for asking!" Ender hugged Mindy in a friendly way. This time he wouldn't tell a girl he liked her until way after. So, for now, they were just friends. And Ender hoped, not for long. _Normal life, here I come!_ He thought.

They began walking into the forest, taking time to climb all the cool looking ones.

~*~ Meanwhile wherever Cupa is now ('cause seriously, I don't know) ~*~

Cupa stopped running to sit down in the grass. She had been running all night to get away from that jerk of a guy, Ender. "Phew, I'm tired." She said to herself. She looked into the sky, and the sun was just about to set. _I need some sleep._ She thought. Cupa climbed the nearest tree, and laid on one of the branches.

~*~ 20 mins later ~*~

**STOMP STOMP STOMP. **Cupa sat up in surprise. She looked around to see where the noises were coming from, when suddenly she saw a shadow. And that shadow belonged to Steve, the evil monster that shot her with an arrow! Cupa jumped off the tree, and tried to hide. But, unfortunately for Cupa, Steve saw her. He ran over, diamond sword ready. Cupa began to jog, then run, then sprint. She ran as fast as she could to get away from Steve. "Ender!" she screamed. Now she realized leaving him was the worst decision she had ever made. Why had she been so stupid? "Ender!" she yelled again at the top of her lungs. Ender was too far away to hear her, but she didn't know that. She thought he was ignoring her, and that made her mad. And some how, that anger inside of her turned into a block of T.N.T. The block appeared in her hands, and she threw it at Steve, causing him to die. She stopped running and sat on the ground. "I'm magical!" she exclaimed.

~*~ And now back to Ender and Mindy ~*~

"Do you want to sleep, Mindy? I'm getting tired and the moon is out." Ender said to Mindy, who was climbing a tree. "Sure, but we don't have a bed." Ender looked confused. In his 7 years of Minecraft, he had never heard the word 'bed'.

"What is a bed?" he asked. Now Mindy looked confused. "You have never heard of a bed before?" He shook his head, no. She sighed.

"Well, one time me and my friends were hanging out in our cave. Suddenly, Steve came in and quickly killed all my friends. I got mad, and somehow, my anger made my fangs grow. So then, I killed him with my awesome fangs. He dropped a bed at my feet. A bed is what Steve sleeps on, and I know how to craft it."

"Wait, you have powers?"

"Yeah…so? Every Mob has powers. Didn't you know that?" Ender's jaw dropped. He had magical powers he didn't know he had? "What are my powers?" he asked Mindy.

"Every Enderman has teleporting powers. Your Creeper girl who left you has the power to get T.N.T and explode stuff." Now Ender was excited. He could teleport! To him, that was cool. "Thanks for telling me this!" he said.

"Your welcome. You want to test it out?"

"Yes!"

**So, there you have it. Ender and Cupa have powers. How cool is that!? Also, tell me if you want Mindy and Ender to be together. Cupa is gonna be sooooooo jealous if they are… Any way, hope you liked the chapter. And as I promised, it was EXTRA long. Please review and look out for chapter 7! Until then, always remember I stole your face!**

**GreenCreeperLover IS OUTA HERE! **


	7. Chapter 7: She returns

**Hi all my fans! Today's message is for The Vampiric King! He helped me find a name for my next story Dreaming Of Her (Adventure Time). Without him, I would have a **_**really **_**lame title like Be Mine or some other stupid thing. Anyway, thank you soo much man! It really means a lot! To the story!**

"Awesome!" Ender screamed loudly. After finding out he had powers, it was like a dream come true! Having powers was awesome! Mindy smiled as she watched Ender have fun. Seeing him happy was like winning the lottery. Wait why was she thinking this? She didn't have a crush on Ender, did she? "Errgg" she said to herself "Why am I thinking about him?"

"What did you say?" Ender said from far away. She had obviously said that too loud.

"Nothing, Ender! Just talking to myself!" She replied. Mindy couldn't let Ender know she had a crush on him. Not after that creeper girl left him.

Ender walked over to Mindy who was sitting on the ground. She looked… troubled. "Hey Mindy." He said softly. "Are you okay?" Mindy shook her head no. Her eyes watered.

"What's wrong, Mindy? You can tell me anything." She began crying hard. Why was that creeper stopping her from telling Ender the truth?

~*~ Meanwhile at Cupa's location (again, I don't know where she is) ~*~

All Cupa could think about was Ender. She thought about how cruel she had been to him. Why did she leave him? Why was she so dumb? Last night she almost got killed because she left! Cupa's eyes watered. Why had she ruined their relationship? She really did love him, and now he probably hated her.

Cupa began running back the way she thought Ender was. She needed to apologize.

~*~ And now back to Ender ~*~

"Ender… I" Mindy began. She struggled to say the rest. Telling someone you love them was hard. Really hard. "EnderIloveyou!" she said quickly and blushed. Ender blushed too, and looked into her hazel eyes. "You do?" he said.

"Uh… judging what I just said then… yes." She smiled. Ender pulled her into a hug.

~*~ Again to Cupa ~*~

Cupa began to run faster. She heard voices that sounded just like Ender's. She was getting close. As she ran, her mind began to wonder what would happen when Ender saw her. Would he freak out? She could picture him yelling and running away from her. She slowed down to a stop. What if this was true? What if Ender hated her? She looked back behind her, wondering if she should turn around. No, she couldn't. After running all this way, she couldn't turn around now.

~*~ Back to Ender ~*~

Ender squeezed Mindy. Finally, someone who loved him. Mindy pulled back, out of the hug. "I am glad I told you that." She said.

"Me too. I am glad too." They stared into each other's eyes. They both leaned in, and soon their noses touched. They leaned in farther, and their lips locked. _My first kiss!_ Mindy thought. She closed her eyes, and soon Ender did too.

~*~ Cupa's turn ~*~

_I am going in._ Cupa thought. She walked over to the bushes that hid Ender from her sight, and ran through them. On the other side she could see Ender and… another girl? Kissing? "HEY!" she screamed. Ender and Mindy opened there eyes and looked over startled. Cupa walked over to Mindy. "Why are you with my boyfriend?" she yelled at her. Ender stood up. "We aren't together, stupid! _And _technically we aren't friends, after you left me!" Cupa turned white. He was right, and she knew it.

**There you have it! Chapter 7! Wow, we are almost finished here. Pretty soon, this story will end! :( Anyway, please review and look out for chapter 8!**

**Also, totally forgot! I am now Girl in the Hoodie! I like this name better, I don't know why!**

**Girl In The Hoodie IS OUTA HERE! **


	8. Chapter 8: The secret

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't written in a while! This story stealing fraud Whispers and Whiskers took my story. I got it back though. :) Luckily her account got disabled! Yay! Today's message goes to my army who helped me defeat Whispers! Yay all of you! Thanks for helping! Anyway, to the chapter you have been waiting for… I present to you CHAPTER 8!**

"Look, Cupa. Just leave. You said you would never come back to me."

"Ender! I was wrong! I need to stay with you! Please! I love you." Cupa turned to face Mindy, who was holding Ender's hand. "Cupa! Stop doing this! You say you love me, but then you say you don't! Which is it! I need a final answer." Cupa looked from Mindy to Ender. She looked in the sky. _Do I love him, really? _She thought. Cupa sighed. "Ender. I love you. But if you love Mindy more, you can be with her." Tears came to her eyes. Why did she let him go to this girl? Ender let go of Mindy's hand. He walked over to Cupa, and put his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his shoulders in return. Ender kissed Cupa on the lips. "Thanks for coming back to me." Cupa whispered in his ear.

"Any time my lady." He replied. Mindy just stood there in shock. She thought Ender loved her, not this back stabbing jerk. Mindy started crying. _Why did my first kiss with a boy have to end up like this?_ She thought. She started to walk away, when she heard Ender say her name. "Mindy! Where are you going? I never said you could go." He called.

"I didn't need your permission!" Mindy yelled. She stomped off. Ender let go of Cupa. "Sorry, I got to go sort this out with Mindy." He said as he ran off to her. Cupa sighed.

"Mindy, wait!" Ender called as he ran to her.

"No! You are a jerk, Ender!" she screamed back. She ran faster. Ender stopped chasing her. "Well, if you don't want to hear the good news about us, go on then. But you'll be sorry when you don't hear it." Ender turned around and walked back to Cupa. Mindy stopped too. She turned around, and ran to him. "WHAT?" Mindy yelled excitedly. Ender sat her down on the grass next to him. He took a deep breath, and began.

**Sorry this was kinda short, thought that last sentence would make an awesome cliffhanger. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. I can't believe that this story will end soon! I really enjoy writing this for you guys. Please review and look out for Chapter 9!**

**Also, I changed my name **_**again**_**. This time I changed it back to Creeper. Yay! So…**

**GreenCreeperLover IS OUTA HERE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Having a little fun

**Yo, people! The story is coming to a close. :( I am so sad! It will end on chapter 10, and this is chapter 9! Next chapter I will say goodbye to this story! Well, for this message I want to say thank you to GreatOverseer. He came up with the brilliant idea to make a joint story. The story is on my profile if you want to read it, its called Fortune and Glory. Well, here you have it, chapter 9!**

Ender sat Mindy down on the grass next to him. He took a deep breath, and began. "You are my true love, Mindy. I didn't play my cards right with Cupa, and our game ended up being useless. But something was different about us, we played a good game. A game that will last forever." Mindy sat wide-eyed at Ender. That was the cutest thing anybody had ever said to her. Ender pulled her into a hug and she squeezed him as hard as she could. "I…I love you too, Ender." Mindy said, almost in tears. She pulled out of the hug. "You better go tell Cupa then."

"Yeah, I don't know what to say, though." Ender answered in reply. He blushed. Mindy nodded her head. Ender got up and walked over to Cupa. "So? How did it go? Tell me EVERYTHING!" Cupa squealed. Ender sighed. Only if she had known what he said, she wouldn't be so joyful and happy. "Are you okay?" Cupa calmed down. She looked scarred. Ender put his hand on her shoulder. "Cupa…I…um…" Cupa snickered. "Dude! Just spit it out!" she laughed.

"Cupa, I don't know if I want to be with you. You never seamed to like me and-" Cupa cut him off. "How could you say that!" she screamed. "How? You just kissed me in front of your 'girlfriend'! How come you don't like me?"

"THIS is why I don't love you! You yell at me when I say personal stuff to you! You don't even care for me, do you? You're just saying it, because you don't want me with anybody else! LEAVE NOW!"

Cupa's eyes watered. She wiped her face and ran off. _What a JERK!_ she thought. She turned around one last time, to see Ender hugging Mindy in celebration. Cupa wanted to yell all the rude words Ender had taught her, but she didn't.

~*~ Time Skip To Night ~*~

"Um, Mindy? Want to craft a bed to sleep in tonight?" Ender said. Mindy turned around.

"Sure! But don't we want two? There are two of us."

"No, I… um… have reasons." He replied. Mindy shrugged. She reached over for his hand. The walked off, holding hands, looking for a sheep.

~*~ Time Skip To When They Find A Sheep ~*~

"Go kill it!" Mindy whispered. Ender got up and tip-toed over to the sheep. He punched it, and finally it dropped 3 pieces of wool. "Great, now get 3 pieces of wood." He did as he was told, and cut down a tree. Finally, they had all the materials they needed to craft a bed.

After 5 mintues, Mindy crafted a bed. It was small, but for what Ender wanted it for, it was a perfect size.

Ender and Mindy squashed in to bed together. "This fells cramped!" Mindy said. Ender shrugged. "I think it is fine." He replied. Soon, they both fell asleep, squashed and all.

At about 3 in the morning, Mindy woke up. She woke Ender up, and told him she couldn't sleep. She sat up, and so did he. Ender kissed her, trying to calm her down. "You wanna have a little fun?" he asked her.

"Yes!" Mindy yelled pulling the covers off the bed. She smiled, knowing what they would do next.

**There we go! Chapter 9! One more chapter left! What do you think Ender and Mindy are going to do? What is going to happen next? Why am I making you answer questions?**

**Anyway, please review, and look out for the finale! I'm telling you, it's going to be great!**

**GreenCreeperLover IS OUTA HERE!**


End file.
